


Вместе всегда

by lerkin



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin
Summary: Восстановленный аудиофайл Эллы Понтес
Relationships: Ella Pontes/OFC
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Вместе всегда

**Author's Note:**

> расшифровка первых 30 секунд аудиозаписи: [русский](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8C:_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%81), [английский](https://horizon.fandom.com/wiki/Log:_Ella_Pontes).

НОСИТЕЛЬ ДАННЫХ  
> Запись: Элла Понтес  
> Аудиозапись  
> Повреждение данных значительное  
> Процесс восстановления данных  
> Успех  
> Воспроизвести

_И, может, мне этого достаточно? В тот момент, когда открылась дверь, и я увидела тебя в этом старомодном платье, и ты так улыбалась... Мне пришлось отвести взгляд, иначе бы ты увидела в моих глазах... чувство, которое во мне пробудилось... В тот момент я поняла. Поняла, что мы будем вместе всегда..._

Странно было чувствовать себя настолько счастливыми посреди погибающего мира. Моё, наше «вместе всегда» казалось таким бесконечным.

А теперь вот медицинская эвтаназия, смешно.

Я думала, что самая страшная ночь в моей жизни была перед твоей переброской в Уичито. Ты так крепко обнимала меня, до боли... всё бы сейчас отдала за ту боль... Мы не спали, нет, конечно же нет. Мы ведь понимали тогда, что больше не встретимся, не увидим друг друга, не коснёмся... просто лежали, впитывая в себя каждую минуту ускользающего времени. Я плакала, ничего не могла с собой поделать, слёзы текли и текли.

Наутро тебя забрал транспорт, медики нужнее на передовой, где гибнут остатки человечества, нам же хватит одной медсестры. Да, чтобы раздать каждому смертельную горсть таблеток достаточно и Чаны. Она уже уснула, как и Скайлар... Мия тихонько поёт, мне тоже осталось немного и, знаешь, больше не страшно. После сообщения директора Эванс, Эллен, как она подписалась в прощальном своём послании, о том, что линия Уичито пала, всё для меня потеряло смысл. 

Я говорила, что ночь перед твоим отлётом была самой страшной... нет, самая страшная ночь была вчера, когда я прочла письмо Эллен. 

Я только надеюсь... надеюсь, тебе не было больно...

Рой доберётся сюда через несколько часов, но не обнаружит признаков биологической жизни... Мия больше не поёт... Осталась лишь я.

Мы умрём, пройдут сотни лет, может быть даже тысячи, тела наши станут пылью, распадутся на атомы и соберутся вновь во что-то прекрасное или обыденное, станут сочной травой или застынут камнем, а может быть побегут по равнинам дикими животными. Как бы я хотела, чтобы мельчайшие частицы эти, твои и мои, были там вместе, держались связями кристаллической решетки или неслись красными кровяными тельцами по жилам молодой антилопы.

И так будет, так обязательно будет, у нас с тобой впереди теперь вечность, пока солнце будет светить, мы найдём друг друга, мельчайшие частицы нас. Я верю.  
Моя дорогая, как же я люблю тебя, как люблю... Прощай. И до встречи...


End file.
